33rd Combat Engineers Division "Will-o-Wisps"
We Shall Dismantle You -Unit motto '' The Will-O-Wisps are a division specialized in the repair and utilization of combat drones. Counted in the division’s arsenal are spy drones, saboteur drones, heavy combat drones and swarms of lighter combat drones. The division is usually deployed in scenarios where a breakthrough would ordinarily cost the Deathless many hundreds of lives. The Will-O-Wisps are more than happy to deploy their warmachines to prevent a significant loss of Deathless Personnel. Personnel List Officers CO: Lt. Colonel Vivic “Cold-shoulder” Asimov Drone Models The Will-o-Wisps use a wide fleet of drones that allow them to be a polyvalent support force, in addition to some combat frames to properly maintain and operate the drone force.' ' '''DCS Thorg Stinger TS-49:' (Automated Light Combat Drone) Description: The TS-49 is capable of firing low intensity lasers and whose manipulator arms sport spinning blades capable of slicing through most low grade forms of body armor. This model can also be deployed to gather materials in a limited fashion. The TS-49 is the most numerous drone type in the arsenal of the Will-O-Wisps, making up around 65% of their total drones, correspondingly the model is also deployed in vast numbers to overwhelm an enemy. Statistics: * AC: 13 HP: 5 * Encumberment: 2/2 * Fittings: 3/3 * Weapon Fitting Laser Pistol 1d6 (10 ammo, 2 clips) * Ammo Unit (Laser pistol) * Weapon Fitting Small Advanced Weapon (1d6, 1 Shock dmg AC15) * Automation: None * Chassis: Stalker Range: 2km * Full cost: 3490 (excluding ammo) DCS Viceroy Sapper VS-254: (Handler Operated Drone Bomb) Description: While designed to look identical to the TS-49 the VS-254 serves a much different purpose. Its manipulators and laser device are merely camouflage designed to hide its true threat. The objective of the VS-254 is to reach a target and detonate its payload of potent explosives. Usually deployed along with heavier models of combat drones after the enemy has repulsed the TS-49s. The theory is that the enemy will largely ignore the disguised Bomber Drone to focus on more dangerous opponents than an apparent light drone. The tactic often works on those who are unfamiliar with the Will-O-Wisps. Statistics: * AC: 12 HP: 1 * Encumberment: 2/2 * Fittings: 1/1 * Suicide Charge (3d10dmg, 20 meter Evasion half damage, 40 meters half damage Evasion no damage.) * Automation: None * Chassis: Primitive Drone Range: 500m * Full Cost: 500 * Other: A version built around the sturdier "Stalker" chassis with 400% increase in operational radius is available at over double the price. DCS Scorp Birdie SB-78 (Handler Guided/Automated Recon-Patrol Drone) Description: The SB-78 is an extremely efficient and hard to detect drone. Statistics: * AC: 12 HP: 8 * Encumberment: 2/2 * Fittings: 4/4 * Expert System * Stationkeeping * Grav Muffles * Observation Suite * Automation: Follow Flight Plan, Report anomalies, Hold position, Follow * Chassis: Sleeper Range: 100km * Full Cost: 10750 DCS Vent Fiend VF-56 (Handler Operated Saboteur Drone) Description: The VF-56 is a small drone which is designed to silently sneak into enemy positions before an operation and sabotage critical components of weapons emplacements, vehicles and facilities. The drone is equipped with a multi-tool and a small store of highly potent acid. The acid has its origins in a particularly disastrous attempt at a new variety of Dvodka. The drones name is a reference to the dreaded Thorg Ichor Fiend. Statistics: * AC: 15 HP: 8 * Encumberment: 1/3 * Fittings: 2/2 * Holoskin * Weapon mount ("Count as" for Multi-Tool and acid) * Automation: none * Chassis: Ghostwalker Range: 5km * Full cost: 7300 DCS Burning Man BM-37 (Handler Operated Medium Combat Drone) Description: Named after the legendary Terran Festival, where warriors would duel each other with flamethrowers, the BM-37 is similarly specialized. The drone is equipped with a flamethrower capable of emitting a flame with the temperature of 2,000 Celsius or around 3,632 Fahrenheit. The drones fuel tank is fitted securely inside its moderately well armored chassis. Statistics: * AC: 13 HP: 5 * Encumberment: 2/2 * Fittings: 3/3 * Enhanced Weapon Mount: Plasma Projector (best "count as" for the describes flame thrower) 2d8 damage. * Ammo Unit (fuel tank) * Automation: None * Chassis: Stalker Range: 2km * Full Cost: 3650''' ' '''DCS Karinkrow Swoop KS-42' (Handler Operated Heavy Combat Drone) Description: The KS-42 is the largest conventional drone in the Will-O-Wisp's arsenal the KS-42 is practically a light Grav-tank. It is equipped with a fully automatic heavy mag-rifle, retractable monoblades, reinforced chassis, advanced grav engines and is capable of carrying a special single use armament. Statistics: * AC: 16 HP: 20 * Encumberment: 3/4 * Fittings: 4/4 * Enhanced Weapon mount: Mag rifle 2d6+8 * Ammo unit: Mag rifle * Weapon mount: Single-use weapon * Automation: None * Chassis: Pax Range: 100km * Full Cost: 12750 Category:The Deathless